Anarkin the Swift
by Treeflo-Songswirl
Summary: A young squirrel, abandoned on the night of the worste storm, and raised by otters, is captured as a slave. The squirrel and three other friends, make a daring escape, and travel towards the legendary place called redwall, to warn them of the vermin.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT Own redwall, Brian Jaquese does, but you probably already knew that, i do, however, own the making of this story, but NOT redwall!

I know the Summary kinda sucks, and the prolouges not that great, but i plan to have Chapter one up tomarow, im almost done with it except one LITTLE part... R&R PLEASE!

Anarkin the Swift  
Prolouge

The rain poured down over the Northwest plains. Lightning flashed as two figures ran through the darkness. They were both squirrels, a male and a female, carrying a small bundle raped with soaked blankets. The female, Tamka, dropped down, exaused, as the bundle flew out of her hands, into the wet grass. Rokka, the other squirrell, turned back

"Tamka get up, we can't stop now!"

Tamka didnt move, she layed drenched in the grass

"Rokka, we cant do this. I dont want him growing up as a slave, and if we carry him like this, they'll cathch us." she said.

"But, what do you supose we do?" Rokka replied.

Tamka staired up at him. Rokka couldnt tell if it was the rain, or if tears were streaming down her face, but he knew what she was going to say.

"Tamka no! we can't leave him alone, he's to young, he'll die.. we" Tamka cut him off short "Its the only way Rokka, if we keep up, he grow up beaten and battered by those vermin, we passed a small village back, they'll find him, they'll take care of him, then one day we'll return to this place, and reunite with our son!"

Rokka looked up, he knew his wife was right, if they carried the babe much further, it would slow them down. He didnt want his son grown up as a slave. He looked down at the figure, laying in the wet grass. The babe stared up at him, to young to talk, to young to know what was about to happen. Rokka picke him up, and layed him under a nearbye tree.  
"Do you think... the vermin.. will.. find him?" He asked his wife  
"Lets hope not. Its to wet to follow our tracks here, and the stream will drown his noise, but if we stick around much longer... Rokka we nead to get going" Rokka looked up at his wife

"I know you are right" Tears stained both there faces as they looked down at the babe.  
"Goodbye my son! Someday we will return for you!"  
Then they were gone. They ran, hungry, tired, and tearstained. They ran.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow mate, we gotta get out of this rain, our we'll drown for sure!" Starpaw said, panting for breath. "

"C'mon Rosebud, lets get back to the hold now... Rosebud?" He looked around left and right, but Rosebud was knowhere to be seen.

Starpaw was a tough looking otter, with tatoos all down his right arm, as most otters at his holt had tatoo's all down there arms. He was the son of Skipper, but Starpaw was young, and eager. Rosebud was his sister. Starpaw and Rosebud were the only two that survived the birth. There two other siblings, and their mother, both died shortly after they were born. Skipper was the Skipper of the otters, or the leader of the holt. There holt called Paramount, located in the Northwest Plains, fair weather, water, and foods were plentiful.

"Ah! Where has she gotten to now?" he ran back, tracing his tracks. Finally, he saw here under a nearby oak tree, crowching down over something.  
"C'mon Rose, I'm getting drenched, fathers gonna get worried, and we nead to get back to the holt!"

Rosebud made no reply, she was a sleek, pretty ottermaid, the daughter of Skipper, and sister to Starpaw, but strong and tough as she was, her looks did not show it.. Starpaw ran over to her.

"Rose lets go!" He soon found out what his sister was looking at. A little baby squirrell lay motionless on the ground, rapped in wet drapes. Rosebud picked him up, and looked at Starpaw.  
"Is he..." "No," Starpaw interuppted her," But he will be if he's out here much longer, lets get him to the holt, mother will see to him. Hurry now" But Rosebud was gone, She picked up the bundle and was off like lightning, Starpaw not far behind her.

Like i said, Chapter one up tomarow at the least. R&R, and it will get better, i promise, this is only the beginging!


	2. chapter 1

Sorry about the delay guys, a little before Christmas break my computer crashed and I lost EVERYTHING I typed... so I just go a new computer YAY

Thanks for all the good reviews, this is my first fanfict. I've ever wrote... RR

CHAPTER ONE

Treeflo stood, starting at a small black dot out on the horizon. It was a ship! Treeflo had been waiting all his life for this to happen. His parents were coming back, or thats what he thought. Ships and boats have come and gone on the small island, some bringing peaceful creatures, and some, not so peaceful. But not one brought his parents."This is the one" He said to himself every time a ship would come. He was desprit.

Rosebud and her father Skipper of the otters sat at the edge of the kitchens, looking down on Treeflo. Skipper let out a big sigh. "Rose, it's time to tell him the truth, we can't just sit here and let him give his hopes up every time a ship comes into view. He's old enough now to know the truth"

"Father," Rose Protested, "It'll break his heart to know what really happened to his parents. I can't let him get hurt"

"You don't think its breaking his heart now to see that every time a ship comes into the horizon, its not his parents, to get so excited and jumpy, to when the ship finally gets here, its not them? Its time Rose..."Skipper said

Rosebud stared down at the ground and sighed

"I know, I know, I just don't know if I want to admit it yet" With that she got up and walked down the beach towards Treeflo

"Hey flo" Rose said. Treeflo was so dazed, he jumped when he heard Rosebud.

"Rose," he said in all his excitment, "Rose! Look it's a ship, it's the one, I know it is Rose, My parents, there coming."

"Treeflo, there's something we need to talk about" Treeflo, seeing the worry ness in Rosebud's eyes, said

"Okay Rose, what Is it?"

"Treeflo, that ship, its not your parents. When we found you as a young dibbun, your parents, they weren't around. Flo, we searched and searched for them for days, we knew if they were in there right mind, they wouldn't just abandon you. About 3 days after we found you, we were searching for them, your parents. Me and Starpaw had heard some noise out in a small opening. When we came to, there was a white fox, white as snow, with glowing green eyes, they were running, carrying some box, we saw them get onto a big ship, as we turned to come back, there were two brown and white squirrels laying on the ground near the bushes. The female squirrel was still alive, but the male was gone. The girl looked up at me and said "Find my son, take care of him, keep him safe from the fox. Tell Treeflo, I love him." and that was that... she was gone"

Rosebud turned away and wiped tears from her eyes before returning to her story.

"Treeflo we would have told you sooner, but you were to young, you wouldn't have understood."

Treeflo stood up, trembling, with tears streaming down his eyes. He shook his head, turned and ran towards the dorm rooms, into his dorm and down on his bed. Shaking with tears.

The ship Treeflo had seen had not been his parents, it had not been a peaceful ship. Aboard the ship many slaves turned oars to the beat of a drum, a stoat walked between the slaves cracking his whip at every slave gone off beat. Up on the upper deck tons of Rats, stoats, foxes, vermin wandered about getting ready for the next big battle. Two white foxes, one similar, but smaller than the other. There furs were snow white, and there eyes were bright green. The older of the two was named Anarkin the Swift. He let out a cold laugh.

"Time to throw some slaves overboard, we'll be getting new, fresh slaves when we hit the Parramount Islands, Natick gather up all the weak slaves, put them through a test if you have to, its time to get rid of some weaklings, Rockface veer right, towards that mountain island you see, off to Parramount Islands crew!" Rockface hurried to follow orders. Natick, the younger of the foxes, rushed off to gather the weak slaves, the beat of the drum punded throw the lower deck of the ship, and slaves pushed and pulled to keep up with the beat, in order to not feal the wrath of the whip.

Okay this chapter wasn't VERY good, it was done kinda quick when I first wrote it. Chapter two I will try to have up within the next three days, just depends on if we have school tomarow. Read and Review please!


End file.
